Buscando límites para atravesar
by skybluekitty12
Summary: Helena es una chica abandonada constantemente por sus padres. Un día decide huir de casa para encontrar su verdadero camino. El primer lugar al que acude es el bosque en las afueras de la cuidad, donde la espera una aventura llena de acción, romance y amistad.


Capítulo 1

Fanfiction sobre Inheritance Cycle, ambientado en el 2014.

Era la primera vez que me escapaba de casa…

Después de una de las tantas cenas solitarias, noches terroríficas y del constante abandono de los que se hacían llamar mis padres, me harte. Llene mi mochila con comida, ropa y algunos de mis libros favoritos, deje una nota explicando mi ida (si es que la llegaran a leer) luego salí y cerré la puerta detrás de mi.

Cuando estuve en la calle una brisa refrescante me golpeó y me reconfortó. Me recordó que mi objetivo era encontrar un lugar el cual pudiera llamar hogar. Lo que suena cómico ya que me estaba fugando de casa.

Supe que quedarme en la cuidad iba a ser una mala idea puesto que me atraparían enseguida, asique me dirigí directo al bosque ubicado al borde del parque de la cuidad. El parque de dos kilómetros cuadrados estaba lleno de arboles para dar sombra y muchas mesas de picnic.

Se podía ingresar al bosque simplemente saltando una cerca o rodeando el parque para salir por la correspondiente puerta, pero esta siempre estaba cerrada y el camino era muy largo…

Asique encontré un lugar donde la cerca era baja y la salté. Comencé a caminar entre los arboles mientras hacia crujir las hojas secas bajo mis pies, sonido que se me hacia muy familiar por todas las veces que había estado ahí en el pasado.

Siempre que me sentía sola iba a buscar refugio entre esos arboles. Nunca me habían decepcionado, siempre estaban ahí para mi pasara lo que pasara. Cada vez que me quería sentir acobijada iba corriendo hacia el parque. Era lo mas cercano a familia que tenía.

Y lo mas cercano que yo pensaba que tendría jamás.

Luego de disfrutar un rato mi caminata sin rumbo bajo la melancólica iluminación de una tarde de verano, empecé a preguntarme donde que quedaría. "Si no tienes intención de volver, entonces ve mas adentro en el bosque que nunca" me dije a mi misma. Eché un vistazo hacia donde crecían mas arboles y empecé a caminar en esa dirección.

Cada vez que me adentraba más en el bosque cada paso que daba se sentía distinto, como si mis pies se estuvieran moldeando para suavizarse y encajar perfectamente con el bosque. Eso me recordó que siempre que iba al bosque me parecía distinto. Probablemente era porque siempre que iba me quedaba en un lugar distinto. Pero era más que eso. La sensación que me provocaba era siempre acogedora, pero de maneras distintas.

La sensación que tenia en ese momento nunca la había sentido antes.

Me sentía libre. Sentía que finalmente estaba en el camino correcto.

Luego de estar vagando sin rumbo específico, encontré una especie de "camino" hecho solamente con flores de un millar de colores, no vi ninguno que se repitiera. Lo más curioso es que todas tenían la misma forma. El camino parecía un arcoíris hecho de flores de un olor maravilloso.

Mi espíritu aventurero se encendió y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba siguiendo el camino que apuntaban las flores. Era imposible que todas esas flores estuvieran ahí de pura casualidad. "Es una señal" me dije, divertida.

Después de caminar por horas, me topé con cosas demasiado extrañas para ser reales. Casi no me las creí.

Frente a mis ojos se alzaba algo que supuse que era un carro. Solo que estaba compuesto solo de pétalos gigantes. Había una nota a los pies del carro que decía "Si crees ser valiente y buscas una aventura, no dudes en subir". Estaba confundida, pero no tenía nada que perder. Abrí un "pétalo", subí y me acomodé.

A los tres segundos comenzó a moverse. Pero no seguía el sendero de flores, sino que se adentró por entre los árboles zigzagueando por todas partes a una velocidad increíble, como si hubiese hecho ese camino miles de veces. Ignorando el vértigo que me producía la velocidad, me asomé por un lado para ver el camino.

Era maravilloso.

Habían miles de arboles de todas las formas y colores. No habían ni demasiados ni pocos, todos estaban en perfecta cantidad y cada uno parecía perfectamente cómodo en su lugar. Todos emitían un leve resplandor, formando todos una iluminación perfecta para la noche. No alcancé a contemplar el paisaje por dos minuto cuando el carro se detuvo.

Y de pronto cientos de ojos élficos la estaban mirando.


End file.
